As memórias que você não viu
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Reflexões, sob o ponto de vista de Sam, logo após o episódio 5x16... Sinceramente, o mais difícil de escrever para mim... "Dark Side of The Moon"... Spoilers.


**Sinopse:** Reflexões, sob o ponto de vista de Sam, logo após o episódio 5x16... Sinceramente, o mais difícil de escrever, já que o considero um egoísta. Mas Dean merece um pouco de conforto e ninguém poderia lhe dar isso além do Sam.

**Obs:** O presente texto é uma resposta a um desafio (encarei mais como uma ordem vinda do Olimpo) da sempre espetacular EmptySpaces. Ou seja, escrever sobre Sam apoiando o irmão para variar... Empty, enfim consegui encontrar um momento em que Dean realmente precisaria que alguém fosse mais forte do que ele sempore foi a sua vida inteira. Agradecimentos também a Crica, que, com suas histórias, plantou idéias em mim, que usei aqui.

Notas finais: A música que ouvi para me inspirar foi "Only Hope". Só a melodia.

**As memórias que ****você**** não viu**

"_Se entardeceu_

_E a luz morreu no teu Sol_

_Me chama, me chama..._

_Se em vez de c__é__u_

_Te deram um mar de ilusão..._

_... Me chama, me chama... amor"_

_**Djavan**_

Com os olhos abertos mirava a figura do irmão, em pé, próximo a janela.

Seu corpo, sob as cobertas, tremia de frio e este, vinha de seu interior. Sem fazer barulho se aconchegou mais a estas em busca do calor que ali não encontraria.

A imobilidade do irmão, aquela total ausência de emoção que o outro vestira como uma couraça durante todo aquele dia, o silêncio pesado durante a viagem, para qualquer que fosse aquele lugar onde pararam para apenas fingir que descansavam, que tentavam, o que quer que fosse que ainda queriam tentar, só fazia aumentar o frio que o perseguira o dia todo.

Há quantas horas ele permanencia ali parado no mesmo lugar, olhando o nada pela brecha da cortina?... Toda a sua postura era de derrota, de pesar, de desesperança.

Deus, e ele que pensava que não poderia vê-lo mais derrotado do que já estava há tanto tempo.

Fechou os olhos apenas um instante para fugir, como se pudesse, da visão de seu irmão ali destruído, tão vazio, sentindo o remorso calar fundo em seu coração, por que a culpa era sua.

Aqueles ombros caídos e cansados, envergados como se Dean carregasse todo o peso do mundo nas costas, não era consequência ds palavras de Joshua, nem por saber que Deus não se importava... Não!... Tudo se resumia a única coisa que fazia Dean ser Dean e ele arrancara, matara em seu peito... Seu amor por ele e a certeza de ser retribuído.

Por que seu irmão era capaz de amar de um jeito que não entendia. Seu irmão era capaz de se doar, de se entregar tão completamente que muitos poderiam denominar de carência e dependência, algo que, por falta de uma palavra mais apropriada podia chamar de lealdade extrema, desprendimento sem temor e empatia sem limites.

Não era à toa que Michael precisava dele. Não era por coincidência que o irmão era o receptáculo perfeito para um anjo que era a personificação do amor supremo.

Mas Dean era apenas um homem. Por mais forte que fosse sua alma, por mais poderosa que fosse a sua vontade, sua armadura possuía brechas e como todo herói seu ponto fraco era devastador.

E como o ponto fraco do irmão, ele fizera o que nem o mais poderoso dos anjos pudera... Quebrar sua vontade.

Levara anos, mas suas atitudes, aos poucos e por fim, tornaram seu herói em uma casa quase vazia e muito, muito arrebentada.

Na penumbra do quarto pode perceber que a imobilidade do irmão se rompia enfim, em pequenos e leves estremecimentos nos ombros; na cabeça que pendia em direção ao peito; e nas mãos que se fechavam em punhos ao longo do corpo oscilante.

Devagar se ergueu, se aproximando lentamente, sem saber o que fazer, perdido também, as palavras presas na garganta, com mais medo agora do que poderia imaginar sentir.

Pousou a mão de leve sobre o ombro do outro, sentindo o corpo deste retesar, vendo-o virar o rosto para que não pudesse ver suas lágrimas. Quieto por um momento, esperando ouvir algo mais que aqueles soluços engasgados, de alguém que não conseguia libertar completamente sua dor, que lutava contra ela, mas perdia a batalha aos poucos.

Sem se importar em parecer idiota ou ser rechaçado, aproximou-se mais do Dean e o abraçou. O corpo menor não se moveu, não o enlaçou, não fugiu, mas também não fez nada além do que ficar ali, parado, mudo, com o rosto em seu peito, deixando que lágrimas quentes molhaseem sua camiseta, penetrassem em seu peito e afogassem seu coração.

- Eu devia ter cinco anos e estávamos sozinhos como sempre. – Começou a falar com a voz embargada - Tinha uma piscina no hotel onde estavámos hospedados, mas o papai te deu ordens de permanecer no quarto e não me deixar sair.

A sua voz, não mais que um múrmúrio, era o único que se ouvia no quarto, tão frágil como o irmão em seus braços.

- Te azucrinei durante horas, para que você me deixasse sair e me ensinasse a nadar... Até que você resolveu que algum dia eu teria que aprender e me levou lá fora... Foi a primeira vez que vi você desobedecer ao papai...

Apertou mais um pouco o corpo de Dean junto ao seu, com medo que ele fugisse, contudo o mais velho permanecia parado, frio, quieto.

- Quando chegamos a piscina estava um horror, toda suja e abandonada. Eu acho que comecei a chorar... Droga, eu chorei a noite toda. – Sam encostou o queixo na cabeça do irmão, procurando as palavras exatas para continuar. – No dia seguinte você saiu e demorou para voltar. E eu fiquei tão preocupado, por que você nunca me deixava sozinho... Você nunca me deixou sozinho... Nunca.

Sam sentiu a garganta apertar ainda mais ao pensar nisso. Dean sempre estava lá, nos bons e nos maus momentos. Sempre presente quando precisasse. Mesmo que achasse que não precisava, mesmo quando não pediu, mesmo quando não queria, ele estava lá.

- Fiquei tão aliviado quando você voltou... E zangado quando você me mandou te seguir sem me dizer para onde... Mas minha raiva morreu na hora em que chegamos ao lago. – Sam sorriu ao lembrar.

A imagem do pequeno lago, das árvores, do sol batendo na água, o musgo nas pedras. O modo como Dean pacientemente segurou seu corpo pequeno e magro sobre a água e foi lhe dizendo o que fazer... _Bata os pés Sammy, tente flutuar, bata os pés..._ E as risadas, as maravilhosas gargalhadas do irmão, o som delas ainda ecoava alto em sua mente.

- Você me ensinou a nadar e brincamos o dia inteiro... Essa, é uma das lembranças mais felizes que tenho... Se tívessemos tido tempo... Lá no céu... Você teria visto... Você saberia que eu também te amo.

Sentiu os braços do irmão lhe rodear e todo o corpo do outro se abandonar junto ao seu, trêmulo, chorando como nunca se permitiu fazer diante dos seus olhos.

- Eu te amo Dean. – Sussurrou

E Sam relembrou muito mais, a noite inteira, enquanto embalava Dean, como se o outro fosse uma criança... Como Dean precisava, há muito, muito tempo...


End file.
